Hey there, Jay
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Robin's potty mouth older brother saves him and his team. Sorry, I know the summary sucks. R&R please. AU


Robin and his team was just dispatched to take down a criminal that was unknown that has been selling many illegal drugs and weapons. His team and also him was excited for the mission being they can actually attack of course covetly. Robin was going over the files reading up on the enemies.

Bane was on the list along with his measly helpers. Hm, Bane working with someone?

The sky was dark to enhance the stealth as the team switched to their stealth mode.

" _Is everyone linked?"_ M'gann asked the team as the bio ship was landing to the cool ground.

" _You know it, babe."_ Kid Flash said failing at flirting with the young martian.

" _Kid Flash focus on the mission._ Aqualad said demanded the speedster to behave.

" _I am here!"_ Zatanna said peppy.

" _Hm."_ Was all the team got out of the silent half kryptonian.

" _I am here."_ Artemis groaned mentally being Wally was now on her head again.

" _I am asterous and ready!"_ Robin said confident.

" _Remember to stay silent and attack when we are all ready."_ Kaldur told his team.

" _Yes we know the plan."_ Kid snapped being this was the third time he heard it.

" _Juse be ready."_ The poor atlantean sighed.

The team exited the bioship as they snuck inside the building after taking out all of the guards.

The building was falling apart and the sky seemed to make the situation even more eery.

" _Uh, guys do you think this place is creepy or what?"_ Zatanna asked glancing around behind some crates with the team.

" _Yeah."_ Kid said shivering a bit not liking the situation at all.

" _Quiet, I hear someone coming in."_ Superboy yelled in the mindlink as everyone became silent.

The creek of the doors busting open as Bane and an unknown figure to some of the team came out.

" _Scarecrow!"_ Robin exclaimed now knowing this mission is over their heads being Bane and Scarecrow are here.

" _Who is this Scarecrow?"_ Aqualad asked the youngest yet most experienced member of the team.

" _Scarecrow a.k.a Jonathan Crane he is a villian in Gotham that Batman and I deal with at times."_ The acrobat told the team as they all looked at him.

" _What abilities does he have?"_ Artemis asked not liking this one bit being she has heard of him plenty of times.

" _He uses a fear gas that makes your greatest fears come alive until you die from them."_ The thirteen year old responded.

" _Have you ever been affected?"_ Zatanna asked him.

" _Many times along with Batman we keep antidotes ready in our utility belts."_

" _That is good to hear."_ Wally said thanking the Bats for being prepared.

" _Be careful."_ Robin said.

"We will rule all of Gotham once we bring this shipment in." Bane said with his deep growling voice.

"Fear will consume all as the gas explodes all over making them ours to control." Scarecrow's noose hangs from his neck as the burlap bag turns to the crates where the team is located.

His creepy smile widens as the stitches are shown as the gas protector gleams in the moonlight.

"It seems we have some guests." He says as Bane shoves the crates out of the way exposing the team.

" _This is not good."_ Robin said wishing he could contact someone for help but the coms are not working.

" _You think!"_ Artemis hisses.

" _The coms are down."_ Robin said informing them of why he said the situation was bad.

" _Oh, we are done."_ Kid says looking into the black depths of the burlap sack's eyes.

" _We got this."_ Zatanna said as the team scattered from a strong punch of Bane's.

The fight was hard as lackies from both Bane and Scarecrow came after them as Robin took on Scarecrow and Superboy Bane

Artemis was shooting at thugs while Kid sped around them taking their guns and throwing them to Aqualad who bent them while electrifying enemies around him.

"Kid down!" Artemis screamed forgetting the link as Wally's leg was snapped in half by Bane who just threw Conner into the wall.

M'gann tried to read Scarecrow's mind but was knocked out unconscious by the horrible fears that was thrown at her as Aqualad grabbed her bringing a shield up around her.

Kid Flash sunk down as Bane picked him up. Wally looked into the brute's eyes as they were filled with fury just as a fatal punch was about to happen Robin threw a bird-a-rang at the man making him drop the speedster. Artemis shot some explosive arrows at the man as she grabbed Kid Flash and hid behind Aqualad's shield as she was out of arrows and needed a plan.

"Onrufni!" Zatanna yelled as a ball of flame attacked the thugs that was beating the weak shield.

Bane got up and charged as Zatanna as she threw up a shield of her own only to be forced back as Superboy came to her rescue and headbutted the man.

"You can not beat fear." Scarecrow said to Robin as they exchanged hits.

"Maybe not, but you are not fear." He said as the attacks grew relentless until Jonathan striked the bird down. Bane took down Superboy with kryptonite he got from Luthor as he is on the deal as well.

"Why did you not do that earlier!" Scarecrow yelled at Bane.

"I wanted to mess with the chico." He said bringing his large fist on the shield as Kaldur passed out and Scarecrow threw a knock-out pellet as the whole team was defeated.

"Tie them up." Scarecrow ordered his men as the team was chained to the wall with cuffs. They made sure to keep kryptonite and fire up.

"Let's enjoy the screams of fear." He said bringing up smelling salts to them all as they came to.

"Urg, what hit me?" Kid asked only to gasp in pain from the intense heat and broken leg. Aqualad and M'gann looked wore out as sweat dripped from them as their eyes were slitted open staring at the enemies. Robin glared his own bat-glare at them as they ignored it. Superboy seemed to be in the same state as the other two, and Artemis was fine but mad like Robin and Zatanna.

"Pathetic how you thought you could take on the Master of Fear." he scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at Robin as he pressed a button on his belt without being seen.

"I expected more from you, but I guess The Batman is the real powerhouse." He said as Robin glared harder.

"I will start with you first, Birdy." He said as Bane lifted up the young teen snapping his arm with a resonating crack. The team yelled out to stop while Robin just smirked.

"Wow, so this is fear." He said sarcastic rolling his eyes behind his mask.

Bane threw the teen down as his leg was stepped on with another crack echoing in the warehouse as the two laugh.

Robin remembered Batman's back being broken by this man as he hopes it will not go that far.

"Shut up, pájaro!" He yelled stepping on the other leg with a crack.

"That is enough Bane we still need to test the drug!" Scarecrow yelled as the teen now had two broke legs and an arm.

"You know he will get back at you guys for harming me." Robin said laughing a bit as the team thought he was talking about Batman.

"Who the Bat? we are not scared of him we will just be locked in Arkham and than escape and take down all of Gotham." Scarecrow said as his rancid breath reached Robin's nose as he glared.

"No, not Batman." Robin said as the moron lifted him up once again with a growl.

"Who, the league?" He asked as Robin shook his head amused.

"All of your amigos are heros kid they would not harm anyone of us like we will you and your team."

"Are you sure I am friends with just heros?" He cackled in his creepy way as a bullet rang out and shot Bane in the shoulder making him drop the young hero.

"Say goodbye." Robin said merrily as another shot rang out and kit his other shoulder as blood poured from the wound. The team looked at the bird in horror wondering if they really know him at all.

"If I was you fucker, I would step away from my brother!" A hooded figure stepped into the moonlight as his smoking gun was held up at the two.

The leftover lackeys of the villains came out holding their own guns at the man as he just laughed.

"You shitheads think you can get away with what you done!" He yelled shooting some in the head as they dropped dead blood all over. The rest of them dropped their guns and ran out leaving the bosses to handle Red Hood. His red bat symbol confused the team as they glanced at each other with fear. Robin however, looked displeased by the killings but knew that was his brother and he could not change his mind about it being he died and came back even more stubborn.

"Who are you supposed to be? You have a bat symbol yet you are not a superhero." He said confused.

"I will never be a damn superhero, but just for the record my name is none of your business!" He yelled kicking him in the chest breaking ribs as Scarecrow coughed a bit.

"Wanna feel fear?" Jason asked the man jamming his neck with his own drug as the green substance entered inside him as screams rang out. Bane charged the man as Jason sidestepped him and gave a few punches and shots until he was at the ground lifeless.

"Damn, you were a good supplier for drugs." He said looking at the dead man. Lifting his arm while still looking at Bane a final shot rang out making Scarecrow's screams come to an end.

"I was meaning to kill you being you were at the top of the list of assholes to kill." Jason snarled at the corpse. Turning to his brother he looked at him with a tad of a worried expression.

"Is this the second time I had to save you Goldie?" He asked rolling his eyes taking out a knife freeing the boy.

"Aw, Jay you love me and you know it." Robin mocked in sitting position being he was unable to stand at the moment.

"Why did you kill them Jay?" Robin asked trying to look innocent.

"His head ran into my bullets." He said sarcastically.

"Can't you not kill for once?"

"I am a simple man Goldie which means I want to kill all of them and be done with it."

"Can you at least help my team."  
"Oh my God! I have to help the Junior shitty heros too!" He yelled just taking away the kryptonite keeping it for himself and put out the fire.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked a bit scared.

"I am this kid's brother who has the most fucked up family I have ever met!"

"You are including yourself." Robin sang as Jason flipped him off.

"Haha, you gave the bird to a bird!" Robin laughed only for his legs to hurt as he groaned in the end.

"We are going to have to take you into custody rather you are related to Robin or not."

"What is that going to do?" He asked sarcastic.

"That will stop you from killing others."  
"Oh yeah want a bet? One time I was caught and put in prison only for the suicide rates to spike and kill villains anyways." He growled getting angry at the hero.

"Roy will be mad at you." Robin once again sang as his brother was getting even more ticked off.

"I don't fucking care about what that bitchy archer has to say!" He yelled to his downed brother.

"Aw, be nice." He whined as the team looked unsure what to do.

"Shut it!"  
"Hey Jay, if I was you I would leave." Robin said glancing up.

"Why?"

"The League is here."  
"Shit, why the hell are they here so quick!" Jason griped as M'gann tried not to look guilty thinking of the mental plea for help earlier.

"See you later Goldie." He said with a salute before running just as the League entered.

"What happened?" Batman asked with a scowl.

"Nothing much." Is all the boy wonder said with a smirk.


End file.
